Remus's Soulmate
by Amber Cain
Summary: Remus is back, and meets an interesting new student. Will love blossom? Yeah, really gay summary, i kno. My first, please r/r! Tell me if i should continue!


**Decode**

**Summary:**

Lupin's back as Professor for DADA. He meets an interesting new student, Rayne, who has a dark secret... Can he help her overcome it?

Professor Lupin enjoyed being back in his old office at Hogwarts. Missed his old friends; Harry, Ron and Hermione, it felt nice to belong somewhere again. And now he didn't have to hide his lycanthropy anymore since everyone now knew.

"Professor!" The trio's voices broke his trail of thought.

"Well! Harry, Hermione and Ron! So good to see you all again!" He said with a wolfish grin on his face. He noticed another girl standing behind them. She had medium-long maroonish hair, dark brown eyes and a slender form. He noticed a scar on one of her eyes, straight through and ended just above her upper lip. She wore a pair of black fitted jeans, a black cami and a white-hooded jacket. In her ears were white earphones that were connected to a strange, rectangular device.

"Professor Lupin, this is our new friend, Rayne. She came to 12 Grimmauld Place a little after you left." Hermione said, pulling on Rayne to try and bring her closer to the teacher's desk.

"Ah, so you're the talented witch Dumbledore has been telling me about?"

"I guess, and I'm not a witch. I have abilities. See?" She said in a accentless voice. Her hands lit with flames.

"Ah, I noticed you don't have an accent, where are you from?"

"I'm from America. Feels good to get out of there for a while."

"You left your family?"

"My family abandoned me in a dark forest when I was young. Lived on my own for most of my life."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn'—"

"Nah, I don't honestly care. I live free, its pretty fun." She cut him off. Remus saw her ear twitch. "the rest of the class are coming now. We should get seated." He watched her with his head cocked to the side. _How'd she do that? She can't be some sort of half-breed, can she? Rubbish. And where did she get that scar? –Wait, why do I care? I'll deal with it later._

**

First week went by quick, Rayne was showing her smarts on the magical creatures, and sharing how the American ones differ. Remus was out on a walk through the forbbiden forest, he saw a herd of thestrials running away from something not too far from where he was going. He pulled out his wand and walked towards the source of the herds fright.

"Shit! I can't ever catch those damned things!" He heard a female voice. He didn't believe his eyes.

"Rayne?" She turned swiftly and her hands lit with flames.

"Professor! Sorry, I know I shouldn't be out, but I wanted to –"

"Why were you trying to catch a thestrial? Do you know how dangerous that is?!" He scolded with a worried tone.

"I…you heard me?"He nodded. "I need to talk to you, away from here. Now." She said swiftly. She grabbed his arm with a strong grip, pulling him towards the lake's bank.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course, why—"

"Not as my teacher, as a friend."

"Yes."

"I need to feed. Its killing me, standing near you. I know you're a half-breed, even before anyone informed me. The reason for that is because I am one as well. Just, an American one. You change under the Full Moon, I shift whenever I please or when I am overly angry. I can't survive on the food they serve at Hogwarts, I need flesh, to sustain my need to hunt. Help me, please?"

"You… you're a werewolf?"

"Yes" She growled. He jumped a little when she did this, but understood why.

"Come, I've got a better substitute." He said and she followed him to his quarters.

**

"Eat this, it really helps the urges."

"Chocolate?"

"Try it." Rayne took a bite, it did help. "See?"

"Wow, that's good… Thank you, professor."

"Now, call me Remus, we aren't in class." He said as he stood and lit the candles, it was dark, too dark for comfort.

"It's close to the full moon, isn't it dangerous for _me,_ to be around you? In _our_ conditions?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I guess I forgot while trying to help you."

"It's fine, I need to go study for tomorrow's test anyway. Bye pro--, I mean Remus. And thanks for the chocolate." She said. Remus watched her leave again. Then left to take a cold shower. _Damn wolf…_ he thought to himself.

**

About two weeks after the full moon, Rayne and Remus went on walks every Friday and learned more about eachother.

"So, this, Fenrir Greyback, is he still.."

"Alive? Yes." He said in a low growl. His face grew pale and eyes grew dark.

"You okay?" She whispered softly. He felt a sudden warmth when her hand rested on his shoulder. He looked at her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about an old wolf like me." He joked half-heartedly.

"Remus, you are not old, the only reason why you have grey in your hair is from the stress you go through during your transformations. Now shut up about that." He looked at her with an amused look. She turned to start walking again when Remus pounced on her playfully, and started nipping at her neck. She laughed and growled in amusement. But soon the nips turned in to licks and laughter became light moans and gasps.

"Mmmmm… Remus ~gasp~… Remus stop… we… can't…" She said while trying to push him off. He stopped immediately and looked at her with the _sorry-I-got-carried-away _look on his face.

"Rayne, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, we need to head back." She said, trying to calm herself. Remus looked into her eyes, they were different—_Gold._

"Rayne… er…Can you, can you stay with me? Just for tonight?" He asked after a silent way back to the castle.

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, I want to, but considering what just happened in the forest?"

"No, but I need it, I haven't been getting much rest, and I need some company if I am to stay up again. You have that insomnia, not that I am saying that's a good thing, but, please?"

Rayne sighed softly, "Yeah, alright."

**

Remus was, happy. He was making tea while rayne was sitting and eating some chocolate.

"Rayne?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you, a… a personal question?"

"You can, but I don't know if I'll answer."

"Um, have… have you felt any… any feelings toward me? Other than friendship?"

"Uh, hmmm… to be honest? Yes…" She said in a very low voice that Remus had to strain himself to hear. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her blush. He lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes. They were lightening to that beautiful amber color.

"Good." He said. She didn't have time to react before his lips crashed onto hers with much passion. She parted her lips and his toungue delved into her mouth, tasting the traces of chocolate still in her mouth. She pulled his robes, trying to get as much contact with him as possible. He growled everytime she moaned into his mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his bedroom. Her back hit the soft comforter and he landed on his arms right on top of her. They both started undressing eachother, still not breaking the kiss. Rayne had trouble with his upper robe and angrily ripped it off his torso. He gasped and broke the kiss, looking at her with an amused look.

"That was my best robe."

"I'l buy you another one." She growled and pulled him back. He ground into her naked body and realized he was still covered. Rayne's hands slid down his torso and slowly undid them and he kicked them off. She flipped them and slid onto his hardness, throwing her head back. Remus grabbed her hips and forced himself deeper. She started to ride him, hard, as he kissed her neck and shoulders. After she came the first time he flipped them and went with a slower pace. They both came and he fell to her side, exhausted. Rayne felt him bury his face in the crook of her neck and wrapping his arms around her slim form, pulling her closer.

"Promise... me... you'll never leave... me?" He said in between gasps.

"I... would never... leave my mate... mates forever... wolves..." She replied, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**Should I continue???**


End file.
